


Time To Heal

by TeddyRadiator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddyRadiator/pseuds/TeddyRadiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Each drop of crimson on the pristine tile told an intricate and detailed story..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Heal

Hermione called, but he didn’t answer. A trail of blood led from his desk into his bedroom. Alarmed, she found Severus holding a towel to his hand.

“You came back.”

“I told you I would in my note.”

“I cut myself,” he said woodenly. 

Hermione sat beside him. “We’ve done that a lot, haven’t we?” she whispered. “Lots of little cuts.”

“Why are we hurting ourselves?” he rasped.

Hermione sighed, and leaned on his shoulder. He leaned back. “I suppose we do it before the other has a chance to cut first.”

“I don’t want to bleed anymore.”

“Me neither.”


End file.
